Skiers, who ride open ski lifts to the top of a ski run, must often carry their ski poles in hand or sit upon the poles as they ride. Such open ski lifts include chair-like structures suspended from a moving cable. It is important to keep a firm hold on the ski poles while riding the ski lift. If the poles fall to the ground, the skier has no way immediately to retrieve the poles. Some ski poles have hook-like handle structures adapted to hang from the frame of the ski lift, but most ski poles do not have this capability. For most skiers, the ski lift ride offers an opportunity to prepare for the next run. Examples of such activities include adjustment of ski clothing, application of lip ointment, and cleaning foggy goggles. These activities are hampered by the need to keep a firm hold on the ski poles, and many skiers drop their poles.